


Unfortunately That Was Real Too

by Rousdower



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: After the battle, Thrandy is Fickle, minor feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rousdower/pseuds/Rousdower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tauriel, know this," Thranduil said loftily. "I do this not out of pity, or any sentiments of that ilk, but out of necessity. The necessity to show that I am NOT to be opposed." It appears that Thranduil has changed his mind about Tauriel's punishment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunately That Was Real Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! Something a friend on FF gave me the idea for... *sigh*

“Because it was real.”

Tauriel stared in shock at her king, as those four words- mean for reassurance, yet only making her feel worse- left his lips. Gazing back down at the broken body of the beloved dwarf in her arms, she felt another tear slip down her cheek.

“Unfortunately…” 

Tauriel’s head snapped back up to Thranduil.

“Your blatant act of treason was also real.”

Tauriel nodded. “You have already banished me, aran nin,” she said quietly, looking down at Kili and watching another of her tears fall onto his face.

“Yes, well,” the Elvenking continued. “The more I think of it, the less I find that punishment fitting…”

Tauriel stared up at him, hope beginning to stir in her heart. Maybe he would consider her acquitted, though she supposed she would leave anyways… 

“Guards,” Thranduil called over his shoulder. Seconds later, two of the guard appeared and bowed to their king.

“What is it you request of us, my lord?” the one on the right queried.

“Tauriel, know this,” Thranduil said loftily. “I do this not out of pity, or any sentiments of that ilk, but out of necessity. The necessity to show that I am not to be opposed.” He then addressed the guards, “Take Tauriel into custody-”

“She is to be executed upon our return to the Realm.” 

Thranduil turned on his heel and strode away, leaving the guards and Tauriel staring after him, shock and slight horror written across their faces.

Tauriel gazed back down at Kili, her mind nearly blank, with the exception of one thought…

At least he was taking it away…

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISED?
> 
> Or not....


End file.
